


Before I jump in

by madeleinegrey



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Tom Hiddleston Imagine, because he is a fucking gentleman, soft considerate tom, tom hiddleston x reader - Freeform, yall are welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleinegrey/pseuds/madeleinegrey
Summary: You work at British consulate in Turkey. Due to intense civil unrest you’ve been busy in work, returning quite late in the night. The hotel you’ve been staying in has a sudden incident that required your help involving none other than Tom and his team shooting a documentary.





	Before I jump in

 

 

 

 

“You are early miss.” Rahman in the dining remarked as you dropped down on a stool.

“Just for a half an hour break,Rahman, I’ve got to dash out again.” You huffed and pulled out your phone to call the presiding officer.

“The usual?” He asked.

“Yes please.” You answered. Rahman soon arrived with cauliflower soup and you started eating, talking in the phone at the same time.

A sudden commotion outside drew your attention.

“What is that?”

“I do not know but let me check.”

He returned and informed you about some sort of disagreement between some local guys and a team from the some British channel shooting a documentary. Such instances were not uncommon, as your office has to handle every grievance of your country men in foreign soil.

The noise outside escalated and some time later a hefty man stormed in, followed by a tall gentleman and the thoroughly harassed hotel manager.

“What’s going on?” You asked as you stepped outside, into huddle of men.

“Please, get inside miss. It is not safe.” Someone said.

“I work at the British consulate. I’m told that is where you are from.”

They let you inquire. It appeared that the local political party had some disagreement with their subject of filming. You assured them that it’ll be censored by their government before it airs.

“Lets not take chance.” You said as soon as the men are gone. “One of you go down to the police station right now and ask for the inspector. Ask for them for extra security when you start tomorrow. I’ll send word from my office so you should not face any problem.”

“Thank you for your help, Miss…?” A rich but collected voice asked. It belonged to the tall man you spotted earlier.

“(Y/L/N). And it is our duty.” You answered and did a double take as you recognized his features.

Oh fuck. Really like…? Fuck! OK, don’t freak out, you scolded yourself. It is very unprofessional and not to mention, embarrassing.

“I take it you are British as well.” He said and your eyes met his.

“I do have a British passport, yes.” You replied, suddenly unable maintain the eye contact.

“Are you staying in this hotel?”

You nodded and he told you his team had been here since two days. You didn’t know for you haven’t been around much.

You’re phone started ringing, the Visa Assistant, no doubt asking you to get back.

“Would you like to join us for dinner?” He asked and you felt flattered and as much as you wanted to accept, you declined. “I’ve to go back to the consulate but thank you very much. Enjoy your stay, Mr Hiddleston.”

* * *

The memory of that night kept you buzzing for days but you had not shared it with anyone. Even though you wished you’d run into him and maybe go beyond the formal introduction but it was not be. Your leisure time was sucked up by stressful office works and before long, you received the news their team had left the hotel. 

Well it was a fun memory, you thought and got on with your work. It was fading away until one day ran into the director in the consulate. Your colleague was helping him out with something. He to recognized you and asked if you could sort out their application.

“How soon are you leaving?” You asked him, trying to sound casual.

“Hopefully by Monday. We have to attend that program before- the one organized by the government. I hear your people are invited too.”

You confirmed you are. It was one of the annual event, one that almost every embassy is invited to. 

They had a presentation first, one that spoke of unity and independence before the party commenced. You searched for him and there he was conversing with your civil engineer.

“I should have worn the red dress I bought last month.” Your colleague said, simpering. You have taken care to dress modestly so as not spark any controversy. Your attire was long dress and head wrapped in scarf, even though it isn’t mandatory.

You thought of approaching him, but hung back unsure of yourself. It vexed you to see so many people getting to talk to him but of course , he does not belong to you. All you did was help him out.

You soon got tired of the same conversation with people, and exited to the balcony.

“Are you alright?” Someone asked and you jumped away from the wall; you were leaning way too far.

“Yes.” You breathed. “Yes. I’m fine, thank you.”

Tom smiled, his eyes twinkling in the glow of fairy lights. With few steps he was beside you.

“I’m sorry, I do not remember your name-”

He said apologetically. Of course he did not. He must meet so many people everyday and you were not anyone memorable.

“(Y/N).” You said.

“Yes. (Y/N)!” He said brightly. “Thank you again for helping us. You are truly a gem.”

You nodded, hoping you weren’t showing much teeth when you smile.To overcome the impending awkwardness you asked him about his work which he obliged, telling you about his passion in helping out people in need, using his popularity to draw attention to these causes. Soon, both of you were engrossed in your conversation, you didn’t feel the night pass away until you consulted your phone.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Hiddleston. I’ve didn’t mean to take so much of your time-”

“Tom, please and there’s no need to be sorry. I thoroughly enjoyed your company. It’s been long since I had someone to impress with my vast knowledge of metaphysics.”

He was just being polite but your heart swelled having made a good impression on him. “I should be going now.”

“Back to your hotel?” He asked as both of you head inside. “Let me call you a cab or I can send for our driver.”

“Oh no. I mean thank you but absolutely not. I can walk-”

“Let me walk you to your hotel then. It is a great time for a nightly stroll.”

“You do not have to-”

He would hear none of it. “Please, I insist.”

You walk home in silence, internally feeling very much awkward but Tom didn’t seem to be bothered.

“Well, we are here.” You announced when you reached the hotel. This is it. “I’ll be sure to check out how your documentary turned out. Would you like to come up?” You asked, hoping you did not cross a line. He said he’d be happy to.

“How long are you here for?” He asked.

“Not much. I’ll be going back to UK next month. I was just brought in to help with the current situation and it was a good experience.”

You unlocked the door and held it for him to enter. It was in the same shabby mess she had left it in. There wasn’t any solid food other than some biscuits. The scotch should be somewhere-

“Mmph” You struggled as you staggered back, your back hitting the door. Tom’s weight was pining you against it, his hands winding around your waist. His lips were pressed to yours, a little off but you were too transfixed too do anything. Your breaths mingled between pants issuing from both of you.

And then the touch was gone and you took a long breath. “I thought you were being polite-” You croaked.

Tom backed away. “I’m sorry- I completely misread the situation. I- please forgive me-”

“Oh no, I mean yes. No you didn’t- I thought you were just being friendly and I was the one who misread or maybe not-” You realized you are rambling and shook your head furiously. “What I meant was, I thought you weren’t interested in me. Like in this way.”

Tom still looked like he has been kicked and you wanted to engulf him in hug and assure you no harm was done. “I’m sorry for my action- I wasn’t thinking. I mean I was interested. In this way.”

“Oh.” Your heart stopped.

“But I’m sorry for offending you-”

“You didn’t.” You cried. “I didn’t think it was possible for you to be interested in me and please don’t apologize because you did not do anything I didn’t want to cause I may have fantasized about this for healthy amount of time.”

You stare at each other for some time and suddenly it was too much. “Maybe it’s not a good idea cause you don’t know me and I don’t know you, not the real you anyway. I don’t really do this but I’m very much interested in the person I think you are…”

“Then let me convince you.” He was close to you again. “I really want you and fuck, I can’t explain how much but maybe we can talk about it-”

“Yeah” You said. Your knees had weakened, unable keep you balanced and you leaned towards him. “Let’s talk in the morning-”

Your faces were too close, he could feel his warm breadth and you closed your eyes, trying to take in everything through your other senses.

“Do you really-?” You asked.

“Yeah.” He replied before seizing you up in your arms and kissing you madly. Saliva mixed with saliva, your lips tried to fit in, mold into each other. Both of your hands are all over each other, tearing at your clothes. His lips left your mouth and down it went, licking your neck ending with a bite on your collarbone.

“Oh.” You moaned into his shoulder. This was too much. He let you down and cupped your face, stepping backwards. You stumbled and followed him to the bed where he sat down and you straddled him.

Everywhere he touched burnt like cigarette and you couldn’t get enough of it. Too many layers, you thought pushing off his blazer and unzipping your own dress. It is too bold for you but you are past caring.

You ran your fingers through his curls and nibbled on his ear lobe.

“Yes.” He hissed ripping your dress apart. You can feel him hard under and god, you had never been more pleased. You stood up to take off your entire attire and once again, climbed into his lap.

“Off.” He whispered as he worked on your bra and freed you. The cool currant of night sent shivers down your naked spine, your breasts perked up in arousal. Tom soon got up and threw you on the bed, undressing himself, rolling on condom by the sound of it. You kind of wished now the lights were left on.

Your thoughts ceased as soon as your body reconnected. And it felt so good, not just the touch but knowing who she was receiving from. His fingers trailed down your chest, down all the way to your sex.

“You’re wet.” He remarked and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing. You bit your lips which were probably bleeding.

All restrains failed as soon as he was inside you. You sobbed with pleasure rocking along with him. He was just- oh, that spot again. He was so beautiful and yours. Just for the night but still yours.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you-”

“Please-” You moaned.

“Please what?”

“Harder.” You sobbed. Oh.  _Oh_.

Once your were both spent, he collapsed next to you.

“Is this okay?” You asked, resting your head on his arm. 

“Mm.” It was so beautiful. The connection you had made was still there.

“Tomorrow?”

He kissed your forehead. “Tomorrow.”

 

 


End file.
